


Aerials

by apparentlytaboo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, High School AU, Just a Little Bit True, cheerleading au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparentlytaboo/pseuds/apparentlytaboo
Summary: Why? Because Clint Barton is tired of being the base on the cheer team, and a Scandinavian exchange student (Lady Sif) and cheer leading coach Maria Hill could totally toss Clint Barton.





	Aerials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lissadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissadiane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just a Little Bit True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769200) by [Lissadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissadiane/pseuds/Lissadiane). 



> Full disclaimer, I haven't even finished the Fic yet (but I am soooooo excited to) i got to about 2/3rds and had to make this happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the inspiration (and the strange looks for googling male cheerleaders to find a subject for this o.O) !!!


End file.
